


The Pros

by dainochild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Crack, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Smoking, Suddenly Guns, Suddenly Leather, Veela Crabbe, Veela Goyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco struggles to get Crabbe and Goyle's attention now that they're totally sexy veela babes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neogon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neogon).



> Written while expressing frustrations over a certain veela fic I was reading with neogon.

After seducing Voldemort into giving up his bid to take over the world and kill all muggles (muggles had very good cuisine), Crabbe and Goyle returned to the Slytherin dorms, shrugged off their leather jackets filled with guns and found Draco trying his hardest not to cling to them.

"You’ve been away for a long time," Draco drawled.

"Had to," Goyle grunted.

"Yeah, saving the world," Crabbe replied. “‘S different when you’re a veela, y’know? Not as easy to call everything that’s not pureblood scum."

"I never thought either of you were scum," Draco whispered. "Not even when my Father heard about this and told me to." He moaned, rubbing himself against them both somehow. "Oh, Greg, Vince, I can’t stand it any more, take me now…!"

"Take you where, Draco?" Goyle asked.

Draco pouted seductively against him. “To  _Heaven_.”

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks.

"Listen, Draco, we’d rather not kill you. You’re an okay friend," Crabbe gently explained.

"Pretty to look at," Goyle agreed.

Draco groaned loudly, melting at their feet and babbling, “My Father won’t hear of this due to my failure but if he did maybe he’d give me seduction tips and —”

"Leave the seduction to us," Crabbe said, flicking a cigarette from his mouth. It wasn’t lit, but it looked cool. "We’re the pros."

Draco gurgled.


End file.
